Nightfall
by Shella LaRoche
Summary: Night has it's secrets and they are often found when not expected. Complete.
1. Come morning

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I just borrowed some characters and played with them.

Warning: Don't read if you don't like SSHG or Severitus.

English isn't my native language so please excuse mistakes (or better: mail me, so that I can correct them). Many thanks to Cheeky who suggested the use of www . spellcheck . net (remove blanks)

**Nightfall** by Shella LaRoche

**Come morning **

How do you know when you've lost your heart to someone? he pondered, looking out of the window at the far end of the library without actually seeing something.

He tried to think back and realized that he had seen her many times without noticing her.

Subtly it was changing. He was becoming aware of her with every inch of his body, without even seeing her. It was like her presence enveloped his, lending subtle support, offering gentle comfort, when words would not have been welcome, would have been too invasive, would have inflicted pain on tortured nerves.

It was her watching from a distance when he returned from a summoning. She would allert Poppy and watch over him at night. It was her gentle hand, that prepared his classroom on the following morning and she kept her classmates at bay so that his strained body and exhausted mind were not overtaxed while teaching.

Never touching, always present.

He began to acknowledge her, subtle, never directly, for being associated with him would be dangerous for both of them. But he watched her closely. He knew what she liked and what she loathed. He gifted her with unique presents, that would tell her – and only her- who would give them to her. She would show her gratitude whenever she was sure they were alone with a genuine smile or a gentle touch.

This was her favorite place. A window seat in the vast expanse of the Hogwarts library, in the section where ancient scrolls were kept. Being written in Latin or Greek students seldom approached this part of the library and therefore a certain amount of privacy was garanteed. The window had a wide cushioned seat and a lovely view over Loch Shiel.

Whenever he approached, her brown eyes shone with joy.

It was there, he was standing there just like now, when she gathered all her courage and embraced him.

Though shocked at first, he was overwhelmed by the natural feeling of it. Her nose fitted perfectly into the gap at his lower ribs, her head tucked nicely under his chin, her brown curls softly tickling him. Their hearts started beating together as one.

No conscious decision was made to change their relationship. It just happened.

When their lips met and caressed each others delicately, everything changed.

Utmost secrecy was necessary when they met each other.

They began to talk. Not only those soft whispered words and thank yous, but genuine conversations about almost everything. They sat at the window seat side by side with a book between them, hidden by a charm.

Some time later he led her with gentle hands into the depths of the dungeon to a big settee in front of his fireplace.

Then came a time when indulging themselves in fictional or scientific conversation was not possible.

Potions had to be brewed and stocked, every member of the order should always carry a supply of healing potions. Together they developed a potion to reflect the cruciatus curse and worked to expand it on reflecting all unforgivables. Her dream was to develop a cure against Lycanthropy, his dream was research with her at his side.

It was in the darkness of the midnight hour when she approached his Quarter on her own for the very first time. Her heart was beating wild as she stood unannounced in front of his door. She had no password, she simply whispered her name – she had guessed right, it was his password and a good one indeed, because of their secrecy nobody would think she was important to him.

A feeling, like a being struck by lightning, shot through her body when she caught sight of him, draped in a relaxed posture on the settee. _(A/N 1)_

He had forgone his usual shrouding robes. He wore a black trouser and a silver-white brocade shirt, open, to reveal his scarred chest. His hand played idly with a beautiful red rose and his obsidian eyes were fixed on her, daring her to drown in their depths.

He knew she would come. He enveloped her in a loving embrace. She glided down to his side, trembling. The soft petals of his rose caressed her skin until he couldn't bear it any longer. He kissed the rose, spoke a charm to conserve it in everlasting beauty and began to trace the contours of her face with gentle fingers. Gradually she relaxed and gave herself into the sensation of his touch. She smiled when he buttoned down her robe and discovered a dark green lacy bra instead of her usual plain white ones.

After caressing each other for what seemed like an eternity he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the candlelit sanctuary he had created for his love. He laid her down on the soft satin sheets and marvelled at her beauty. When gentle disrobing spells revealed them to each other, he vowed to make her his for all eternity.

Her arms opened in welcome, his hands caressed her almost worshipping. She traced his scars and wept for the pain he had endured, but sorrow changed to almost unearthly joy, when she opened for him and he slid home, stretching her, filling her, completing her, uniting body and soul. When the waves of passion engulfed them and the climax broke they drifted into sleep in each others arms and shared dreams of tenderness.

Come morning he was gone.

(_A/N 1_, A picture of this can be seen at the Playwitch Forum. It shows Lord Orion Shagswell, Severus Snapes alter ego and is a beautiful work by Marquise or at http :// i13. albums/ a256/ SLaRoche/ Marquise/ LordOrion.jpg (remove blanks))


	2. Passing days

**Passing days**

She was sitting on her favorite window seat in the Library and watched the clouds as an angry storm chased them until they united with a black stormy front beyond the Loch.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Three weeks had passed without any word from him. No one knew, where he was, it was as if the earth had opened to swallow him and the winds had blown to eradicate every trace of him.

Well, almost every trace.

This morning a letter had appeared at her nightstand. It was sealed with a black ribbon and a platinum ring with emeralds decorated with elaborate Celtic knots. She had opened it with trembling hands and soon her tears had stained the parchment.

"_My beloved,_

_when you receive this letter it is highly likely that I am no longer alive. It is time-spelled to appear three weeks after the last time I set foot into the castle._

_Please know, that I would never willingly leave you. If I have to leave without a goodbye the only reason can be to keep you safe from mortal danger._

_Two other letters will be sent. One to the headmaster and one to my son, whom I could not acknowledge so far. _

_Twenty years ago I was married and lost my wife to the Dark Lord. I tried to keep her safe by arranging a false marriage with help of her friends, but she died protecting our son. I never had the chance to tell her and the world how proud I was of my Lady wife and how much I loved her. To protect my son I had to let him grow up with foster parents._

_I never thought that I could love again, or care even more for a woman: for you. _

_I want you to be my wife, for I love you._

_The headmaster has received a written promise to be handfasted. If you take this letter to him, accept my ring and let him use this ribbon to perform the spells, you will be Lady Hermione Snape immediately. He has knowledge of my last will. _

_Be gentle if my son approaches you, even though I have no doubt you will be, because you know him well._

_If my last words are not "I love you" I simply had not the time to speak them._

_Severus"_

Soft footfalls approached her seat, which was unusual because nobody knew her hiding place.

She looked up through tearstained eyes and saw a young man standing in front of her, a letter dangling forgotten in his hand. His emerald eyes met hers as his voice, strained with grief, addressed her:

"You have received my fathers letter…"

She choked and whispered: "Harry…."

"He told me to care for you. I didn't even know he was my father and I thought he hated me! And now I've lost him before I could get to know him!" he sighed deeply and gathered his strength.

"Is it true…with him and you?"

He sat down next to her and gave her his handkerchief. She wiped her nose and her hand absently toyed with the ring.

"Yes, Harry", she whispered. "I love him with all my heart. Even though I don't know if I should accept his proposal in absence. I want to hear these words from his lips and know he is not dead, but something has occurred…

She gathered her courage to face him and gently placed his hand on her belly. "I am expecting your brother or sister.."

"Then you must accept it, 'Mione. A single witch having a child simply isn't done! Spare the baby the shame…"

She nodded and patted Harrys hand. "What did he tell you?"

"He told me that he was secretly married with my mother but had to keep it a secret, that the Marauders helped them and that he can only acknowledge me as a son to you and Dumbledore right now, to protect me. He told me, that my mother charmed my features and that they will reverse, when my magic gets stronger than hers. He told me to bide my time, to learn as much as I can and to help you. But he told me nothing of the baby…"

"He didn't know. It was conceived the night he had to leave me."

For another moment she looked outside. A black storm cloud had a white lining that shone brilliantly. This seemed to be a sign for her and so she rose and went with Harry to see the Headmaster.

In her memory the next hours were blurred. She heared the Headmaster speak about his letter and how he was a little bit annoyed about his potions master and the headgirl having an affair. Harry hadn't mentioned the impending arrival of his sibling and she choose silence for the moment as well.

Dumbledore performed the rites and declared her Lady Snape and decided, that Harrys connection to Severus Snape should be kept secret for obvious reasons.

Dumbledore saw them descending the spiral stairs, determined to never give up on Severus.

This determination grew like Hermiones stomach as days passed by.

6


	3. Nightfall

**Nightfall**

„So you married her!" snarled the unearthy voice of the dark Lord. "Fool!"

Severus winced and tried to stay conscious. How many days have passed he did not know.

To listen and to learn was the only thing he could do and to bide his time until he could escape. He lay still on the cold stone floor.

But, was it reality this time or just another drug induced dream?

He sucked at the inside of his mouth. No residuals if a potion. With careful, slow movements he monitored his body but nothing gave him a clue for the use of a potion this time.

"Traitor!" The dark Lord signally and Mulciber kicked his body into the ribs. Severus was feeling disconnected, like watching everything from a distance. Mulciber, Nott and the young Malfoy were standing in a circle around his bruised body. The first two to do their Lords bidding, the other one to be initiated into the ways of the Deatheaters.

"You will help me, you will! See – there she is!"

He pointed at a mirror where Hemiones picture appeared.

Severus opened his eyes at gazed at her like a man dying with thirst looking at an oasis.

A young man enveloped her in his arms and caressed gently the sides of her slightly swollen stomach.

"See, she's already taken a lover!" the snakelike hissing voice teased again.

"_Let him think you take the bait Severus!"_ He thought. _"He must not learn the truth!" _

And so he snarled at the scene he saw in front of him.

"_Harry is taking care of Hermione. Yes, he would. And she, she is with child? Oh, what joy my love!"_ But then reality hit him hard. "_Please, not again. Don't let history repeat itself!"_ His soul cried out in despair: _"Hermione!"_

The dark Lord mistook his exasperation for anguish and twisted his face into a sanguinary smile.

"You will help to set the trap and lure Granger, Potter and their bastard child into a rescue mission. Then I will dispose of them. Gryffindor as they are they will take the bait. And I will make sure that nothing of them remains, neither body nor soul to ever pose a threat to my powers. I will create an horcrux by the death of her and her child, which holds ultimate power! And you witness the first crutio on the cheating one!"

Severus thoughts were gaining lightening speed. His body was broken, not being able to move he had no chance to escape. His love and his children were in mortal danger because of him. They believed he was dead. If Hermione was given the smallest glint of hope that he was alive, there would be no chance in hell for anybody to restrain her. And Harry, Harry would follow. He could not allow this to happen.

He focussed on Dracos eyes. His godson understood. He softly whispered: "Legillimens!" and entered Severus mind.

"_I once saved your life!"_ he could hear Snapes voice. _"You owe me a wizards dept. Tell her I'm dead, tell her I love her from here to eternity. Tell her not to come and protect to my child!"_

"_I swear I will",_ whispered Draco in his mind and addressed the snakelike man in front of him.

"My lord, may I have some fun with Granger first? She was a nuisance at school and I would like to repay her!"

Just as Draco knew he would, the Dark Lord whirled around and whipped his wand at him.

"Crucio! Don't speak without permission!"

While his Cronies were gloating at Draco who was squirming on the ground, Severus gathered all that was left of his strengths and whispered: "Accio Notts Wand!"

With a last glance at Hermione and Harry he pointed his wand at himself. It was like Hermiones eyes met his.

"I love you!" he whispered. "Take care of the little one!" and then he pointed the wand at himself and used his last bit of strengths to cast Avada Kedavra.

7


	4. Full circle

**Full circle**

For once the Dark Lord had erred. He underestimated the rage of a loving woman and mother to be.

After learning of Severus death from Dracos mind – Draco was sure nothing else would have sufficed – ice cold rage had gained her heart and forged the determination to get rid of the evil Sorcerer once and for all.

They combined Harrys protection by Lilly with her protection of her child and the love and blood of Severus, whose final sacrifice had protected them all.

With help of Dumbledore, Fawkes and a very determined Draco they sat a trap and disposed of Lord Voldemort once and for all.

Soon after the battle Hermione gave birth to Sebastian Snape. His older brother cared for him like a father.

Deep respect for his mother and James Potter, who gave their lives to protect him, let Harry honor them in keeping their last name.

And Hermione, Hemione was a loving and caring mother but lost interest in being more than that. Never being familiar with the Prince family estate or Spinners end she choose to remain at Hogwarts, almost like a silent ghost haunting the halls.

Year after year passed by. Sebastian grew into a handsome young man, a powerful wizard with a rigid sense of honor and an unique talent in potions. He took his fathers position as head of Slytherin house.

Hermione craved darkness. When dusk fell she often sat down at the window seat in the Library. She could feel Severus presence there and hear his vitriolic voice turn into deep baritone loving whispers.

The pupils got used to seeing her there, a gentle Lady, patiently listening and giving careful advice.

Why is she always sitting there?" asked a shy first year her classmate, Hermiones granddaughter Eileen.

"Dad says she waits for grandpa to return."

"But isn't he dead?"

"Yes, he is. He sacrificed himself to safe us all."

"Oh, that's so sweet!" gushed the girl.

Eileen quietly went to her grandmother and whispered the message she came to deliver into her ear.

Hermione hugged her and patted her arm fondly. Her white hair was elaborately braided and sparkled in the moonlight that shone through the window.

The girl pecked her on the cheek and went to accompany her friend to the common room.

"Did you see her, love?" Hermiones mind whispered into the darkness. "She's a fine girl.

"She has to be, she's our granddaughter!" she heared his deep voice answer.

A distant light, like the first rays of dawn over a misty horizon grew stronger and lit a path to her seat.

"You've finally come!" She whispered, when a familiar figure emerged from the light.

Severus approached her and extended his hand.

"Yes, it's time. Will you accompany me, love?"

She stepped into his embrace.

"From here to eternity!" she whispered and he caught her mouth in a devouring kiss.

Then they turned around and he led her into the star spangled glory of eternal night.

Come morning an enchanted red rose was found on a vacant seat.

9


End file.
